La Jaula de la Niebla
by DarkMoon Kidara
Summary: ...FIC NO YAOI... La leyenda de las matanzas del pueblo de la niebla... La tierra natal de Zabusa.
1. Scroll 1

_**"Ya nadie recuerda la verdadera razón del dolor? Ya nadie recuerda lo delicioso que era el viento? Ya nadie recuerda como olía el campo en primavera? Nadie? Ya nadie recuerda por que tenia que estudiar tanto, ya nadie recuerda por que practicaba tanto, ya nadie recuerda el por que estaban allí, en ese preciso momento y lugar. Solo recuerdan que iban a morir, solo recordaban el deseo que haber sido mas fuertes, de haber tenido miedo, de haber llorado, y de desear que todo el sufrimiento pasado hubiese sido solo un mal sueño. Por que toda la energía empleada en ser el mejor, y después morir en el intento se les escurría entre los dedos, y les quemaba las manos. Todo el esfuerzo se les iba por la sangre que derramaban al morir... y yo lo se por que yo lo vi".**_

_nota del autor: este es un futuro o pasado alternativo, donde los tiempos donde se encuentran los personajes varían, o es aleatorio. Todo depende de ustedes en como asociar las cosas con la serie real de Naruto. _

**La prisión de la Niebla**

_Scroll : La noche de la Selección._

...El té ya se les enfriaba, y por las ventanas de la choza podían ver que pronto empezaría una tormenta.

-ya no importa cuantos entren, todos sabemos que saldrá solo uno – indico Saya.

-Lo se, lo se... – dijo con cierta angustia Yoko – pero siempre es una carnicería todas las veces.

-Y cuantos chicos son esta vez? – pregunto Tsuzuki ojalá no sean muchos, siempre es un desperdicio de talento.

-Esta vez son 20 chicos, 15 hombres, 5 mujeres. – le dicto Yoko.

-Y cuantos descartaste? – pregunto una vez mas Tsuzuki con una leve sonrisa de complicidad hacia Saya.

-Qui... quince chicas cuarenta chicos – dijo con la voz ahogada.

-No deberías hacer eso! – le reclamo Saya tomando la pancarta - si haces eso quedan demasiados que nunca podrán pasar.

-Pues que así fuera – musito Yoko.

-No deberías ser tan blanda, todos vamos a morir, solo que unos antes y otros después, fácil! – le indico Tsuzuki rescribiendo la lista, esta vez mirando las fichas de cada postulante. – ahora debemos hacer la selección de nuevo, por tu culpa.

-Deberían moverte de aquí Yoko, no sirves para esto de la prueba para graduarse; debiste haberte ido a cualquier otra aldea secreta – le dijo Saya cerrando los ojos pensativa – no se como pasaste la prueba tu.

-Por que todos los que estaban conmigo eran unos imbéciles – dijo con amargura – la verdad es que yo no quería morirme.

-Entonces, que? – dijo Tsuzuki con la vista fija en la lista – ahora te sientes arrepentida?

-Lo que pasa es que... este año esta mi primo

-Vamos Yoko ! Si tu primo es como tu, entonces no hay problema! – le animo Saya.

-Pero toma en cuenta que este no es el primer año en que intenta que entren pocos – dijo Tsuzuki.

-En años anteriores estuvo postulando también, pero logre que no lo aceptaran, por eso me metí aquí.

-Y que tiene, Yoko? Los Ninjas de la aldea de la niebla no deberían tener familia, y si la tienen, ignorarla. Por eso somos mejores asesinos que otras aldeas; no juzgamos si matar o no – Tsuzuki empezó a tomar té de su taza – Yoko, si esta vez vuelves a intentar que la prueba se suspenda, o que alguien se retire antes, por tu culpa, te juro que actuare por mi cuenta para sacarte de mi camino. – la amenazo.

-..entonces, cuantos serán ahora? – pregunto Saya sin tomar en cuenta la expresión del rostro de Yoko.

-Serán casi todos, a excepción de unas personitas.

-Quienes? – preguntaron Saya y Yoko.

-Se llama Chihie Fuji, la he visto entrenar con su hermana, es cero en todo, ni si quiera puede usar Chakra, y ninguna otra técnica. Esta destinada a salvarse y ser una persona normal, no te alegra Yoko? - pregunto Tsuzuki casi riéndose.

-Si quieres déjala afuera, el problema es su hermana – indico Yoko indiferente – no entrara a la prueba si no entran las dos.

-Otro problema es tu primo Yoko, Se rehúsa a entrar a la prueba, por que según el no vale la pena, a pesar de que el Kage mismo lo recomendó. – dijo Tsuzuki insinuándole a Yoko – que le dijiste a tu primo, Yoko?

-Nada... esta vez no le dije nada.

-Mas te vale; Tsuzuki, por que este chico no? – pregunto Saya apuntando un nombre en la lista.

-El chico tiene potencial, pero aun no esta del todo desarrollado, pero a pesar de su edad es un demonio. Pero lo dejaremos para el examen que sigue, no quiero desperdiciar gente buena que hay esta vez. – indico Tsuzuki – como tu hermano Yoko; el se convertirá en un asesino.

-Todos los Ninjas de la aldea de la niebla lo somos – musito Yoko tomando su capa, y su Sakkat Sombrero como un cono, Ejemplo: el que usaba Itachi cuando le conocieron.

Un ráfaga de viento entro en la habitación, y desapareció pronto, tras apagar las velas con la salida de Yoko de la habitación.

-crees que hará algo al respecto? – pregunto Saya en la oscuridad, sin molestarse en volver a prender las velas.

-No creo, pero hay que vigilarla de todas formas.

Yoko camino lentamente en contra de la dirección del viento, luchando por que no se le volara el Sakkat. A medida que caminaba lograba ver mas grande el edificio de trabajos de los shinobis de su aldea.

No se quitaba de la cabeza lo que ocurriría con esos chicos. Al principio no le importaba, pero cuando su tía le rogó por su primo, tomo cartas en el asunto, y abrió los ojos. Que verdad? La verdad de ver desde otro punto de vista lo que ocurría con los aspirantes a ninja.

Cuando ella paso la prueba, no era importantes los de más, lo importante era poder matarlos antes de que ellos a ella. Pero cuando empezó a supervisar los entrenamientos, y vigilo lo que ocurría en la prueba final, se dio cuenta de lo que era en verdad. Debía su primo, y otros desgraciados chicos sufrir todo eso, solo para morirse? Si lo pensaba bien, era mejor que no.

El intentar ser ninja, le quitaba el sabor de la juventud a muchas personas, donde los atestaban con reglas, de cómo pensar, de que hacer; de quien ser. Eran pocos los que no seguían las reglas, y se dedicaban a lo propio, y estos normalmente no eran de la aldea de la niebla, y si lo eran, se iban, y terminaban comúnmente asesinados por Anbus, o vagando y luchando por sus vidas...

Merecían a caso unos simples chicos sufrir tanto durante un año, y después no poder volver nunca mas?

Las luces fluorescentes estaban rodeadas de polillas, Yoko se sentó unos instantes en un banca en la entrada del edificio resguardada por el firme concreto de la construcción, y en ves de entrar se quedo afuera, allí a merced del viento que la golpeaba de frente...

* * *

El ardor que sentía en la mejilla era intenso, claro, después de que su madre le hubiese aventado un plato y una bofetada.

- no te pongas así!! – le grito su madre.

- Dime que tiene? Si quiero ser ninja es problema mío – le respondió con obstinación.

- Si no desistes hoy, tu hermano se ira contigo!!! Shiju es muy pequeño aun!! – su madre rompió a llorar – no me lo quites!! – su hija corrió la mirada – Kaho!!!

- Madre, mi hermano es sólo un año menor que yo, de trece a catorce no es la gran diferencia. Si de verdad no quieres que él vaya, trata de convencerlo tú, a mí ya no me puedes controlar.

- Pero Kaho...!!

- Ya me golpeaste, madre... no creo que vaya a retractarme. Pero al menos, por tu desesperación dejare a Shiju fuera.

Su madre lloró aún más fuerte.

Cerró la puerta, tomo su capa, y se largo por la tormenta.

Yoko se paró, tenía la garganta muy fría, si seguía así se enfermaría grave.

Y entró al edificio.

Había un gran comedor, dedicado a los próximos aspirantes a ser Gennin. Estaba dispuesta con la idea de que de vez en cuando comiesen allí. Pero el lugar era deprimente, tenía un único adorno; un cuadro con el signo del a niebla. Las mesas crujían con sólo tocarlas, y habían muy pocas sillas. Se metió a la despensa y saco un paquete de ramen instantáneo. Encontró unos palillos de madera por ahí, se saco la capa y el sakkat, prendió la chimenea que había en una esquina, y dejo sus cosas cerca para poder secarse. Calentó agua, y se sirvió.

- itadakkimasu! (gracias por la comida / que aproveche)

Comió rápido, hasta tomarse el caldo, en el fondo quedaron unos restos de fideos y de un par de narutos. (discos de calamar con un espiral rosa). Los comió uno a uno. Cuando terminó, la capa ya se había secado. Sacudió un poco sakkat. Y se preparo para volver a su casa. Pero antes de que se pudiera ir, entro una chica por la puerta.

Tenía el cabello negro con reflejos rojizos, y ojos de color escarlata oscuro, tenía una piel blanquísima o eso creía, quizás estaba muy pálida. Usaba la ropa típica de los aldeanos. Miró impresionada a Yoko, y le hizo una reverencia saludándole.

- perdona... no pensé que alguien viniese.

- que haces aquí? – dijo tomando un tono autoritario.

- escapar de mi casa hasta el examen. – Yoko se quedó perpleja ante la respuesta.

- ...así que te escapaste de tu casa... y que piensas hacer?

- nada, entrenar hasta el examen.

- cual es tú nombre?

- Kaho Korenaga.

- Korenaga? – recordó el nombre de la chica en un flash. – tu eras de hija de Zansou.

- si, ahora, si me permites, voy a comer mi cena aquí.

- no puedes sacar comida de la despensa.

- pero tú si puedes, o no?

- rayos...

Se lamentó un instante... y sin decir nada se largo; ella no se había encontrado con Kaho, y Kaho no le había dejado en ridículo.

Al ponerse la capa escucho como la chica ponía leña, y movía las sillas.

Ya era media noche, y se dirigió a su casa.

- Yoko es una amenaza para esta aldea; es talentosa pero tonta. – susurro Tsuzuki.

- ya estamos tomando en cuenta eso... pero no podemos hacerla "desaparecer". Deberás controlarla o "quebrarla".

- quebrarla señor? – pregunto Saya.

- sí, hacerla odiar todo esto, que decida irse de la aldea... en tal caso los Anbus harán el resto.

- me parece señor.

- una cosa; no la controlen cuando se encuentre con los aspirantes, entre más se relacione con ellos, peor lo pasará más adelante.

- sí – respondieron ambos.

Salieron de la habitación, Tsuzuki cerró la puerta lentamente. Saya tomó aire.

- no me parece justo que lo haga así, no me gustan las conspiraciones.

- lo sé, pero es mejor para Yoko, además no necesitamos alguien como ella en esta aldea.

- el capitán de escuadra cuanto tiempo lleva en su puesto? - preguntó mientras caminaban hacía la salida para tomar sus capa se irse.

- bastante, lo ascendieron cuando su superior "murió" – dijo levantando los dedos para formar el entre comillas – supongo que crees que esta aldea esta llena de complots y esas cosas...

- me uní a esta aldea por su fuerza, y por como se les conoce a la los ninjas de la aldea secreta de la niebla.

- Saya, esos sentimientos ya no sirven en este mundo, lo más importante es cuanto puedas ganar y el poder que tengas sobre otros, los sueños son solo eso, nada más – dijo sin perder su expresión fría y seria.

- ...

Se separaron en la esquina, cada uno para su lado, cada uno ordenando su propia lista, para que al día siguiente vieran los descartes.

De vuelta en la reducida cabaña dejaron los papeles sobre la mesa, y Tsuzuki los reviso de pasada.

- entonces, por total descarte la niña Chihie y su hermana quedan totalmente fuera; "para que mueran otro día?" – consulto Tsuzuki sacando el nombre del a niña y su hermana de la lista, y sacando sus fichas de las carpetas.

- si... – dijeron a medias.

- también quedan fuera unas personitas de poca importancia... en total quedan fuera 12, 7 hombres, 5 mujeres.

- entonces, cuando los llamamos? – pregunto Saya revisando nuevamente la nueva lista.

- ojalá la próxima semana.

Y así se retiraron por parte, primero Yoko, después Saya y al final Tsuzuki.

El día estaba nublado, antes de que cayese la tarde se convoco a todos los ninjas de nivel chuunin hacia arriba.

En la misma sala del día anterior con la misma persona al mando, escucharon las indicaciones.

- del a aldea oculta de la hoja vendrá un grupo de gennins de encubierto, vendrán como si vinieran de pasada mientras dura la tormenta y se quedarán un corto periodo aquí, pero vienen para hacer una investigación, desconozco de que tipo, pero hay que tener cuidado, hay secretos que no pueden ser rebelados y todos lo saben. Es muy posible que los aprendices no sepan nada sobre el caso y les encuentren desprevenidos. Pero si ven alguna acción de que se les vea entrometiéndose en algo, atáquenles sin dudar.

- sí.

- tengo una duda... – susurró Saya.

- quien eres?

- soy de ingreso reciente, Saya Hakuro. El Kage decidió todo esto?

- es natural, pero esta demasiado ocupado como para poder decírselos directamente, confíen en mi palabra. – todos pudieron ver su sonrisa forzada en la penumbra. – retírense.

Así lo hicieron todos. Todos volvieron a sus puestos, hasta la hora en que se les estaba permitido retirarse a sus dormitorios.

Todos menos el grupo encargado del examen para hacerse gennin.

- no me convenció del todo. – susurró Saya dejando su taza vacía.

- ten cuidado, nadie sabe si hay micrófonos o algo semejante escondido – advirtió Yoko.

- en mi casa no hay de esas cosas, relájate, podemos discutir lo que queramos aquí. – le advirtió Tsuzuki dándole una taza en la mano bruscamente.

- siempre hacen esto después de que se les dan indicaciones?

- desde que llegué, sí, necesito saber más si quiero escalar más alto – dijo Saya.

- sí, ella y mi ingenio, y yo seré el próximo Kage!! – dijo con ánimos Tsuzuki, su cambió de animo fue instantáneo, después de gritarlo, volvió a su faceta seria.

- pero si sigues siendo un simple Jounnin... – susurro Yoko.

- ese no es el punto, como Jounnin a hecho más misiones que algunos Anbu, y ha hecho más de cinco misiones del tipo A.

- eso no me interesa – Yoko tomó un poco de té – son unos corruptos.

- nadie es así hoy en día, nadie hace "exactamente" lo que se les ordena – le advirtió Tsuzuki.

- hace varios años, si el capitán de una misión no hubiese sido juicioso y con mente propia, una nueva guerra hubiese estallado, todo por un complot de algunas personas, por que si ocurría la guerra serían ascendidos. Y Algunas aldeas quedarían beneficiadas; poderosas aldeas matándose y reduciendo su numero unas a otros, y al final los que quedaban bien eran los que no tenían tanto poder. – advirtió Saya.

- como sabes eso? – le preguntó Yoko.

- pensaba trabajar para el departamento de informática... pero no quedaban cupos – e intento sonreír.

- después de esto quizás puedas... – le animó Yoko.

- ya va a volver a llover. – Tsuzuki miró por el ventanal, notando como el cielo se tornaba rojizo.


	2. Scroll 2

Scroll : Inicio. + Visitas de la Hoja. 

La sala estaba llena hasta la mitad, y los chicos estaban muy callados, no se miraban, no decían nada, y se mantenían allí sentados, como si estuviesen pegados a ellas. El ambiente no tenía ni una sola chispa, era totalmente sobria.

La puerta se abrió y cerró rápidamente, entro una chica, nadie mostró interés, y como los demás se sentó aun lado del aula sin decir una palabra.

Poco a poco el aula se fue llenando, hasta que entró Tsuzuki en la sala seguido por Yoko y Saya.

- buenos días – todos se pararon.

- asiento – advirtió Saya.

- los requerimientos para esta prueba son... – y sonó un ultimo portazo, un chico entro. – los requerimientos son...

- perdone por llegar tarde!! – grito desde lo alto de la sala.

- perdonado, y deja de interrumpir – le advirtió Saya.

- toma asiento – le indico Yoko. Ambas repartían unas fichas a cada aspirante.

Y el chico quedó solo a un lado del aula. Todos estaban acumulados hacía un lado.

- primero que nada deben llenar estas fichas, si ven les preguntamos por sus edades, y habilidades. Si ven hay un pentágono con cinco características, cada característica debe tener un porcentaje para completar el 100 total de sus capacidades, según como ustedes crean deben distribuir. Con esto les daremos una pauta a seguir para mejorar capacidades, y tendrán un plazo de un mes para mejorarlos. Pasado el periodo vendrán a la academia el primero del mes, y tendrán una prueba practica. Después de eso deberán arreglárselas por ustedes mismos que mejorar, y cada 3 meses podrán probarse con algún ninja que dejemos disponible para que prueben, puede ser cualquier día de la primera semana del me sen que se termine el periodo de tres meses, pero, no pueden pasarse las pruebas practicas ni una sola vez – el rasgar los lápices resonaba en la sala, Tsuzuki tomó aire. - si faltan a una afrontarán una prueba peor cualquier día, estén o no en periodo de prueba. – Saya y Yoko se pararon a su lado. – por ultimo, la prueba final será cuando terminen 4 periodos de practica. En la ultima semana de prueba deben consultar a su examinador donde y como será... – Tsuzuki sonrió – si es que pueden encontrarlo.

- eso es todo – advirtió Saya.

- tienen 15 minutos para completar y entregar. – agregó Yoko. – la próxima semana estarán los resultados.

El sonido del rasgar de los papeles no cesó, continuó terminó en su mayoría 5 minutos después.

La mesa de Tsuzuki fue llenando poco a poco de papeles. Hasta quedaron unas pocas personas. Al final solo quedo una chica, había entregado la hoja, pero no se había marchado. Saya se acercó para consultarle por que no se iba, que los maestros no eran superdotado sen el calculo de habilidades.

- quiero preguntar algo a Tsuzuki Sensei.

- me lo puedes preguntar a mí también.

- Deacuerdo, pero tú no podrás hacer nada, pero al menos le dirás a Tsuzuki, no? – consultó. Saya la miro molesta. Tomó aire.

- te escucho.

- que pasó con mi hermano? Pedí directamente que no lo dejasen entrar.

- ... no puedes evitar que una persona tome o no tome la prueba de admisión, y él quería por eso lo dejé entrar – dijo la voz de Tsuzuki tras suyo.

- tu hermano es Shiju Korenaga, no? Tu tienes la línea de sangre de los Korenaga – Tsuzuki se rió un poco – lo olvide, solo puede pasar uno.

- estoy segura de pasar yo, mi hermano no pasará este año, el próximo si, si es que yo no estoy.

- tan segura estás de pasar? – le pregunto Yoko caminando hacia ella – siempre hay alguien mayor que uno en algo.

- no le digan esas cosas, la pondremos a prueba – advirtió Tsuzuki. – si logras sacar máxima puntuación dentro de un mes, haré que tu hermano se retire.

- Deacuerdo... – La chica se paró, y miró directo a los ojos a Yoko. – gracias.

- por cierto, como te llamas, cuanto Korenaga? – le preguntó Saya antes de que se fuera.

- Kaho, Kaho Korenaga – y se largó.

- sus ojos son geniales – alabo Tsuzuki.

- rojo oscuro, un color que parece muy artificial la verdad... – dijo Yoko.

- donde la conociste Yoko? – pregunto Saya. – te miraba como si te conociese, ese gracias fue para ti.

- cuando me fui al comedor de la academia.

- es una persona extraña...

- lo único que diré, si no usara esa falda que usa, juraría que es hombre, tiene un musculatura que no debería mostrar si quiere aparentar lo que no es. – advirtió Saya al comentario de Tsuzuki.

- tiene una linda cara a pesar de todo – admitió Tsuzuki.

- supongo que le podemos poner en la carta un trabajo para que en vez de que produzca músculos físico culturistas produzca músculos de fibra? – pregunto Yoko.

- Saya, anota... quiero ver que puede lograr con su cuerpo en 3 meses.

Saya anotó los datos y recogieron las fichas... y la sala quedo vacía.

Kaho camino hacía afuera, pero no se pudo ir directamente, el chico que había llegado atrasado la detuvo.

- Hey!!! – gritó.

- mmm?

- con quien vas a entrenar?

- con nadie, entrena solo.

- es que no se como... – y se rió un poco – aprendo rápido, y te ayudaría.

- no quiero tener compañías, gracias. – y saltó para poder irse lo más lejos posible. El chico la siguió. – no tienes a alguien más a quien molestar???!!! – el chico la seguía de bastante cerca.

- no... lo que pasa es que pregunte con un megáfono... y todos se fueron inmediatamente... parece que todos estaban tan apurados como tú...

- con un megáfono? Estás loco... no tengo tiempo para enseñar a un tonto como sujetar un cuchillo.

Pronto apareció un bosque, y Kaho intentó desaparecer en el bosque. Pero el chico la seguía muy bien. Pronto empezó a andar en círculos para ver que pasaba. Pero no, él la seguía sin tregua, pronto se quedarías in aliento y él la alcanzaría. Cuando llegaron a un claro, se detuvo ene l medio de el y espero a que si perseguidor llegara. El chico se quedo parado callado, él estaba a las espaldas de Kaho, así que no pudo saber como era su cara en esos instantes, pero sabia que no estaba jugando con ella.

- qué es lo que quieres? – musito Kaho con fuerza – no creo que me trajeras aquí para eliminar competencia ni algo por el estilo.

- con sólo mirarte se que no puedo ganarte, no tengo alguna cualidad sobre la tuya – respondió con total normalidad.

- entonces qué quieres? Con un No, no te basta? Donde crees que estamos? – pregunto sin darse vuelta.

- estamos en la aldea del a niebla al principio de un aprueba para ser un ninja – el chico se mantuvo imperturbable.

- ...entonces no comprendes que significa estar en la aldea del a niebla y estar postulando para ser ninja en ella? – hubo silencio – sólo puede queda runo!! No comprendes?? Para que quieres acercarte a alguien, pedirle que te entrene y después tenerla como amiga si después la vas a matar, o quizás la maten o incluso ella te mate!!! – Kaho se dio vuelta, pero el chico sonreía. – que te ocurre??? Acaso eso es lo que quieres??!! – apretó su puño, la sonrisa no se borraba de su rostro. Quería golpearlo.

- ... la verdad; sí. – Kaho se acercó a él con ira contenida.

- por que? – preguntó, antes de descargar su golpe.

- ...por que podría acompañar a mis padres; siempre están rondando por nuestra casa, pero no puedo hablarles ni ellos a mí, por eso me gustaría poder hablarles, pero ser ninja antes o intentarlo. – Kaho se mordió el labio.

- y eso que tiene que ver conmigo?

- que me gustaría que tú me dejarás ir con mis padres si es que no paso la prueba.

- ...eres una persona extraña, intentar algo que haría a tus padres orgullosos pases o no pases; sólo para morir algún día?. Sólo quieres probar si puedes pasar, por que te d alo mismo si mueres antes o después, no esa sí? – el chico se limito a sonreír.

- sólo te pido que si te parece que no puedo pasar, me dejes pasar al otro lado, no quiero que me entiendas, sólo quiero que me ayudes, y te digo la razón para que sepas simplemente, si es que llega el momento.

- ...eres una persona extraña... – la joven soltó su mano y se dio la media vuelta, y siguió hacia delante para adentrarse al bosque nuevamente. – pero aún así no quiero.

- por que?

- por que tengo mis propios asuntos, no tengo por que aceptar – el chico bajo la mirada – pero antes de irme te diré una cosa; no quiero hacer amigos en esto por que no quiero hacerme daño, si fuera otra aldea estaría bien hacer amigos, pero hablamos de la aldea del a niebla, donde cada año sólo uno se convierte en ninja, sólo el mejor, matando a todos sus compañeros puede. No quiero terminar con alguien que va a terminar siendo mi amigo.

- ...si me matara alguien me gustaría que fuera un amigo. – dijo antes de que Kaho desapareciera entre el follaje.

Ella se detuvo un instante, pero no se dio vuelta, siguió adelante.

En tres días llegarían las personas de Konoha, había que hacer algunos preparativos, algunas personas debía recibirlos del a manera más cálida posible, al estilo de la niebla.

- es fácil, toma algunos aspirantes que encuentres por ahí, y vas a recibirlos, es fácil – sugirió Tsuzuki.

- para ti será fácil, pero no podemos arriesgarnos... – musitó Saya.

- no es necesario que vaya tú, no creo que nos perjudique a nosotros o a ellos. Puedes pedirle ayuda a esa Anbu que anda por ahí sin hacer nada, para encontrar a algunos; como se llamaba?

- KuraTsuki san, así se llamaba, sería bueno que le pidieras algo de ayuda Saya, yo no puedo, paso por esta vez.

- por que le pediría ayuda? Siempre que la veo esta por ahí sin hacer nada. – replicó Saya molesta – puedo hacerlo sola.

- eso lo sabemos, pero nos pidieron que trabajáramos con KuraTsuki para darle algo de trabajo, a parte, el apoyo de un Anbu experta en informática seria interesante... – a Saya le brillaron los ojos.

- donde está? – preguntó inmediatamente.

- que manera de convencer... – susurró Yoko.

- debe estar cerca de la tienda de libros del pueblo. Siempre lee.

- para mañana tendré a los niños. – y Saya desapareció por la puerta.

- es una lastima que alguien como ella no hubiese trabajado en el departamento de informática... seria buena.

- ...supongo. siempre me he preguntado por que nunca mandan a esa Anbu a misiones, según los registros que he visto de ella, sólo ha participado en un par de misiones. – consultó Yoko.

- es una asesina potencial, es peligroso mandarla a misiones. Sólo la utilizan para misiones de alto rango, superiores al nivel A.

- y eso a que va? Todos los Anbus no son potenciales asesinos?

- sólo si se les ordena, y si no tienen mente propia, como la mayoría, ella tiene mente y alma propia pero no entiende sentimientos humanos... Eso es otra cosa, pero lo que te digo; es peligroso mandarla a misiones sola o en equipo.

- si tú sabes tan poco respecto a ella debe ser por que debe ser una razón muy poderosa.

- si... pero que más da? Nos será útil, y además, la persona que viene le traerá gratos recuerdos a ella... – dijo Tsuzuki casi riéndose...

- con esa cara que pones, no creo que sea muy bueno...

Saya encontró a KuraTsuki sentada en el techo de la pequeña librería del pueblo. Tenía la mascara puesta a un lado del a cara y le tapaba la mitad. Vestía un kimono negro con costuras rojas, y llevaba un arma en una caja en la espalda. Tenía ojos entre negro y azul oscuro; fríos, piel muy clara y cabello color trigo tostado.

- se te ofrece algo, ya que me miras tanto? – pregunto levantándose para quedar al nivel de Saya.

- tú eres KuraTsuki san?

- si, por? Vienes a hablar por lo del a prueba de este año? Dime el día de la prueba... con eso basta.

- no, necesito algo de tú ayuda; dentro de tres días llegaran unas visitas de Konoha, y necesito unos aspirantes, para que parezca un encuentro más agradable.

- no es mi problema, es problema de los Jounnin.

- me encargaron que tú debías ser la que me ayudara a escoger. Y me dijeron que eras experta en informática, pensé que me podías enseñar algunas cosas.

- primero; todos los aspirantes son iguales, todos piensan en pasar, busca a unos que no sean como "todos", como el chico que llego tarde al primer encuentro, o como la chica que quería proteger a su hermano. Y segundo; no hay nada que yo pueda enseñarte.

- tomaré eso en cuenta. Y donde encuentro a esos chicos?

- sígueme.

Al pasar los días, ya se había terminado la semana, y los habían convocado de vuelta a la academia. Al día siguiente llegarían los de Konoha.

Los aspirantes llegaban a cualquier hora y se llevaban las fichas que decían que debían mejorar y que deberían cambiar.

- Kaho!! Que te dijeron!!! – le pregunto el chico agitando su ficha.

- déjame en paz, no he podido hacer casi nada por tratar de escapar de ti durante toda la semana... – y miro las estadísticas de la ficha. – cambiar mi aspecto físico?

- me parece bien!! Pareces hombre si no usaras falda!! – Kaho le regalo un punta pie.

- es problema mío, ahora; preocúpate de lo tuyo, y déjame a mí en paz.

- no quieres pasar a mi casa antes de irte a entrenar?

- No.

- eres una amargada – Kaho le despacho otra patada, y mientras el se recuperaba del dolor, escapo.

Durante la última semana había descubierto que el chico estaba empeñado en perseguirla costara lo que costara, incluso ella misma se había puesto en peligro para ver si él la dejaba de perseguir de una vez por todas. Pero el chico era hábil y cada vez era más difícil escapar de él.

Pero esta vez descubrió que no era sólo el chico quien la perseguía, si no que también una joven de mirada asesina y vestida de negro cargando una enorme hoz la perseguía. El chico iba junto a ella. Y Empezó una conversación a distancia y a gritos.

- quien demonios es ella?? – le preguntó al chico.

- no lo sé, pero dice que nos necesita... le dije que eras buena para escapar, así que sacó esa cosa de una caja de su espalda y me dijo que la siguiera!!

- sólo por eso??? – preguntó alarmada. Se pregunto por un instante si esa joven estaba buscando cualquier pretexto para cortarla en pedacitos...

- puede ser, quizás sea divertido. – y el chico se encogió de hombros.

- como te llamas chico? – pregunto KuraTsuki.

- Arisugawa Yoh, por?

- Me extraña que la chica no sepa tu nombre a pesar de haber estado una semana escapando de ti.

- no quiere que me acerque en algún sentido a ella.

– me parece totalmente normal. – La joven se paró justo en el comienzo del claro que acababa de atravesar Kaho. – si vas por la derecha la alcanzarás, ella piensa que nosotros seguiremos hacia delante. Yo le llevaré hacia esos árboles de allí – apunto unos arbolillos en el centro del claro - allí la atrapamos.

- nunca intenté eso...

- inicia! – ordenó.

Yoh corrió en la dirección indicada, efectivamente, antes de que se diera cuenta, Kaho había corrido había la arboleda, se dio vuelta y se puso por donde supuestamente debería salir.

La caja de KuraTsuki-san salió despedida por el aire, dándole a Kaho en la cabeza, haciéndola caer. Kaho intentó levantarse lo más rápido que pudo, pero ya tenía el filo de la hoz de KuraTsuki en el cuello.

- no es necesario que me amenaces así – KuraTsuki sacó lentamente la hoz.

- lo sé... – dijo tomando los estribos. – eres una... – tomó aire - ...terca...

- traidor... – susurró Kaho.

- nunca me dijiste que fuera tú amigo – dijo extrañado el chico. – ni si quiera sabes mi nombre.

- lo sé!! Pero entre alumnos debes ser un poco más cooperativo y no echarme al agua!!! - le reclamó enojadísima. KuraTsuki le puso la mano justo donde la había golpeado la caja; ardía. – ouch!

- primero escucha – le indico – viene gente de Konoha, llegarán mañana, necesitamos disimular algunas cosas, y ustedes estarán con ellos mientras estén aquí, deberán ayudarlos, pero a la vez deberán vigilarles bien, si los Gennin que traen son muy entrometidos; elimínenlos. – antes de que los dos dijeran algo, KuraTsuki se dio la media vuelta y saltó. – mañana a las 10 en la academia. La tercera persona es otro chico; se llama Sora!!

Pasó un instante, hasta que Kaho miró molesta al chico.

- de acuerdo!!! LO LOGRASTE!! – dijo con ironía. – SEREMOS A-MI-GOS!!! – y como era de esperarse, se dio la media vuelta y escapó.

Pero Yoh no se dio el trabajo de seguirla, simplemente grito:

- no quieres pasar a mi casa???!!!!

Kaho se detuvo, se dio la media vuelta, tomó un kunai, dio un salto que logró romper la rama donde se había posado, y apareció tras Yoh amenazándolo con clavarle el kunai en la nuca, la presión aumentaba sin intención, sólo por la rabia incontrolada.

- di algo... – dijo forzada.

- ...no lo hice a propósito, sólo pensé que sería bueno hacer eso... ya que después de todo vamos a morir, no?... – un hilillo de sangre le corrió por la espalda. – pensaba disfrutar al máximo lo que me queda si es que me muero, y al menos poder compartirlo con alguien, no me gustaría disfrutar algunas cosas, por que no tengo con quien. – Kaho sintió la agitación de Yoh al empezar a llorar – ... no me parece justo que si esto va a ser lo ultimo que vas a vivir sea así, al menos que sea divertido y que tengamos algo bueno que recordar cuando termine!!! – Yoh se quitó del camino, y se agachó, con un llanto silencioso. – pensaba compartirlo con alguien, sólo eso!! ... no me quiero morir con los recuerdos que tengo!! – y apoyó su frente en su rodilla. Kaho camino lentamente hacia atrás, soltó el kunai, levantó la mano, casi para intentar consolarlo, pero... no podía; era mejor correr y evitarse el dolor.

Algo que había aprendido bien de los ninjas era que las amistades eran cortas y poco fiables; en cualquier momento te podían traicionar a costa de otras vidas, O incluso tú mismo podías acabar con quien creías "era tu amigo".

Pero este caso era el más raro que había conocido, desde su padre a sus familiares; todos ninjas o muertos en misiones y nunca había ocurrido algo de ese tipo.. El chico lo único que quería era que alguien lo terminara por si algol legaba a salir mal y el no era digno del a prueba; lo que el explicaba respecto a su familia muerta no era otra cosa de que estaban muertos.

- y que piensas hacer? – pregunto con voz ahogada Kaho.

- nada, pensaba que preparáramos algo... – el chico de pasaba las manos por la cara para limpiar las lagrimas.

- ...sólo por esta vez... sólo esta vez... – Kaho lo tomó del brazo y lo tiro para levantarlo. – más te vale tener de comer.

Kaho mantuvo su pose orgullosa, quería que el mantuviese un trato "algo" lejano.

Yoh se levantó mantuvo unos instantes su brazo tapándole la cara, tomó aire por la nariz, y al levantar el rostro, sonreía.

A Kaho le extraño su cambio de animo, pero que más daba? Era sólo un día... o eso creyó.

Siguió a Yoh, de un árbol a otro siguiendo una ruta paralela a la calle central de la aldea. Le dio curiosidad saber por que él no tomaba una ruta más fácil, como lo era la calle del pueblo. Pero prontos e dio cuenta de que al lugar al que se dirigían estaba fuera de su pensamiento; un antiguo recinto militar que nunca había sido derribado por que nadie se interesaba en ese terreno maltratado con una lúgubre construcción.

No le preguntó nada, tendría sus razones; pero una cosa era segura: el lugar parecía de lo peor.

- ven!! – la invitó. La tomó del a mano y antes de darse cuenta estaba dentro de una habitación que en su tiempo debió haber sido magnifica, pero que aún mantenía bastante de ese aire noble. Era una sala enorme que daba a una escalera y a otras habitaciones, en el fondo, bajo la escalera habia un gran mesón de madera rojiza con grabados de grullas en las aristas. Tras él un grabado hecho a tinta de varios colores, donde se mostraban un paisaje de montaña y tenía una leyenda que decía; "La mejor canción para la belleza es el silencio". Todas las puertas estaban tapadas con un divisor de ambientes de tela ligera de color rojo ladrillo con pequeños gravados de variados colores con ondeantes motivos de nubes.

- que te parece? – preguntó con modestia.

- magnifico, no es lo que parece... pe... – se calló, se le habia escapado, habia olvidado mantenerse distante.

- pero que? – pregunto estándose en el mesón.

- nada... sólo que se ve muy vació... este es un edificio militar?

- para nada, era la residencia y cuartel de mi familia – dijo con animo, pero sin orgullo.

- cual es tú apellido Yoh? – preguntó recordando un par de cosas.

- Arisugawa... por?

- ...nada... sólo para saber... que hay de comer? – dijo cambiando su expresión a una "casi" alegre.

- lo que tú quieras.. – dijo entrando por una puerta del fondo; allí había una pequeña sala con una radio y una mesita baja. En el fondo habia otra puerta que daba a la cocina. – o ramen.

- que ramen? De vacuno o de mariscos? – preguntó Kaho, tenía hambre y tenia debilidad por el ramen.

- de verduras, soy vegetariano.

- verduras? Ese que salió hace poco?

- no, el que tiene saborizante a soya, hay que echarle algo de salsa de soya para que quede más sabroso. – Kaho lo pensó un poco... – o también puedo cocinar... pero se demorará un poco.

- bien... – tomó a Yoh y se dirigió a la cocina, tomó el cuchillo más grande que vio y unas patatas, las lanzó al aire, y las cortó en suspensión. Antes de que cayesen puso una olla bajo y la dejo sobre la cocina. – tu cocinas y yo preparo; mi familia es dueña de un restauran, empecé aprendiendo a cortar los ingredientes de la manera más eficiente posible – dijo jugando con el cuchillo.

- pero todavía tienen cáscara...

- si le hechas un poco de aceite y después una taza de agua, salsa de soya, algo de ají y sésamo, y sal a gusto; quedará bien. Las cáscaras son nutritivas. – Yoh recién estaba friendo las papas.

- se nota que eres parte de una restauran... y lo has hecho tú alguna vez?

- no. No tengo buena técnica de cocina. Cocina pronto otras cosas, no vez que el visitante tiene hambre??!! – Yoh sonreía.

- si...

- tienes natto??

- sii

- y tofu?

- sii

- cebollines, algo de cebolla, caldo!!! Vamos!! Una comida no es comida sin sopa.

- si...

- y por que no hay...??!!!

La tarde se iba pasando así, Kaho demostraba sus dotes sobre conocimientos culinarios, Yoh simplemente obedecía al pie de letra. Diciendo "si" a todo, contento.

Pero al parecer ese tipo de humor en Kaho, sólo de activaba cuando se hablaba de cocina y comida... por que si hablaban de otras cosas, volvía a estar seria.

La tetera silbaba al estar lista el agua, Saya se apresuro a tomarla y servirla en las tazas. Las hojas de té que había comprado Yoko estaban muy buenas; tenían un muy buen aroma y le daba un bonito color dorado al té.

- huele bien – advirtió Yoko.

- donde compraste las hojas? - preguntó Tsuzuki.

- en el mercado negro; ya no llegan buenas cosas a esta aldea por métodos legales. – le respondió Yoko.

- los ninjas del a niebla tenemos muy mala reputación; pero aún así eso quiere decir que se sabe muy bien como son y de que son capaces – agregó Saya trayendo una pequeña tetera y tres tazas llenas.

- no hables tan mal, después de todo somos personas, y no demonios como dice la gente – Tsuzuki se sirvió inmediatamente – excelente.

- aún así, todos los ninjas de está aldea no llegamos a ser lo que somos por métodos limpios de sangre. – concreto Yoko.

- yo creó que sí hay algunos que pasan sin tener que tomar la prueba. – opino Saya tomando un sorbo y una galleta.

- los hay; pero sólo por que se saben los resultados antes de que se den. – Tsuzuki tomo un par de galletas – por ejemplo; KuraTsuki es el caso, tardo unos meses en ser Anbu tras ser aprobada.

- pero aún así la dejaron matar algunas personas para saber que tipo de naturaleza tenía al hacer su arte. – Yoko tomó tres galletas.

- naturaleza de su arte?...

- quiere decir de que manera mata, y ella resultó ser muy limpia, casi sin sangre. – Tsuzuki tomó cuatro galletas y se las metió todas de una vez en la boca.

- pero no deberían suspender las pruebas si ocurre algo así? – preguntó Saya asombrada.

- lo mismo pensaba, me parece cruel que continúen con las pruebas sabiendo ya los resultados. – Yoko Tomó cinco, se metió cuatro a la boca y la ultima la unto en el té y se la hecho también.

- y lo increíble son las pocas lapidas que hay. – agregó Tsuzuki tomando un montón de unas 10 y dejándolas a su lado, previendo que Yoko tomara más galletas.

- Tsuzuki, eso es un rumor, todos sabemos que los entierran en las casas de sus familias. – le reclamó Yoko.

- yo no me la creo, cada año van y vienen familias por distintas razones – Tsuzuki había dejado de tomar galletas, se había puesto serio y miraba fijamente a Saya, como para decirle que recordara eso. – por eso hay pocas lapidas, las casas pasan de unas manos a otras, y no creo que quieran exhumar los cuerpos para llevárselos ya que no se pueden mantener yendo y viniendo de una aldea secreta.

- yo eso lo escuche en la academia, pero nunca le di importancia. – continuó Yoko recogiéndose de hombros.

- y haz visto los lutos? – pregunto Tsuzuki tomando las ultimas tres galletas.

- la verdad nunca he visto un luto en mi estancia en esta aldea - acepto Saya abriendo otro paquete de galletas.

- por eso – Tsuzuki puso el posillo de las galletas, Saya lo lleno y se dejó las galletas para sí mismo. - ...le dijiste a KuraTsuki lo que acordamos?

- sí, estarán mañana listos para recibir al equipo.

Ya era muy entrada la noche, habían algunas nubes que pasaban frente a la luna y así de vez en cuando la luna se opacaba y todo quedaba oscuro...

Las manos se le calaban y se le ponían rojas, nunca pensó en que quedaría una montonera tan grande de platos tras comer con tan solo UNA visita. La pila superaba el medio metro, y todavía estaban las ollas. A veces temía por que la pila cayese y se rompiera toda la vajilla.

- en serio no quieres tomar té? – le preguntó Kaho desde la salita mientras escuchaba la radio.

- no, estoy bien así! – dijo intentando parecer tranquilo, la verdad si quería tomar té, pero no quería agregar más platos a su lista de espera.

- ...vives solo? – preguntó Kaho nuevamente, había apagado la radio.

- si, desde hace unos años. – dijo Yoh extrañado. – no estas cumpliendo tu parte, sabes?

- mi parte? Yo soy la invitada - dijo sin avergonzarse.

- aun así me parece una regla de educación ayudar en algo.

- en casa siempre lavaba los platos por eso mismo, lo odio, por nunca nadie toma su turno siempre tienen una excusa para dejarme todo a mí. Así que, dame el gusto hoy.

- yo lavo los platos siempre, no tengo quien lo haga por mi, pero al menos procuro hacerlo como mi madre decía, por que yo se que cuando lo mira se siente orgullosa de mi.

- no creo que tu madre pueda verlo.

- si puede, ahora esta pasando por el pasillo con mi hermana. – dijo con un tono natural.

Kaho se asomó por la puerta, al principio no vio nada, pero con el ratos e fijo en que las cortinas del as puertas se movían justo como si pasara alguien, el piso rechinaba

como si alguien pasara por allí... se impresiono.

Vio unos instantes más, y pudo sentir el fru–fru de la ropa al moverse, incluso como caía algo al piso. Como era posible? La asustaba... se podía hacer algo así con el Chakra?

- Arisugawa... no me parece divertido... es como si fueran fantasmas. – dijo entrando rápidamente la cabeza cuando sintió que algo se dirigía hacia ella.

- no son fantasmas... es como recuerdos, pero siguen estando aquí... eso pasaba siempre los viernes por la tarde, mi hermana y mi madre se iban a esa habitación a bordar... – Yoh se secaba las manos mientras entraba a la salita.

- pero no puedes decir que pasan por allí... – Kaho estaba confundida.

- si lo hacen... solo se detuvieron en un espacio eso es todo... pero siguen estando aquí... – miró la hora – salgamos de aquí, mi padre vendrá a servirse algo de sake con mi tío.

Tomó a Kaho por la muñeca y la tiro, para llevársela al segundo piso. Kaho vio mientras subía la escalera como las cortinas de la salita se movían como si algo las corriese. Yoh la tiró con más fuerza.

En la parte de arriba de la casa, habían unas 4 habitaciones distintas, la del fondo hacía la izquierda era el baño, y todos los demás eran dormitorios. Yoh la llevo la que estaba más cerca de la escalera.

- esta es mi habitación, y tú puedes usar cualquiera de las que hay en el piso, menos el baño. – Kaho se molestó – no me mires así...

- usare la del fondo...

- por que tan lejos? – preguntó algo desilusionado.

- no quiero conversar contigo gritando por la pared... quiero dormir... recuerda que es a las 10 de mañana.

- si claro... – y se metió a su habitación desanimado. – buenas noches.

- buenas noches.

La habitación de Kaho era mediana, había un ropero que parecía ser de mujer, y una cama a un nivel muy cercano del piso. Todo tenía diseño de nubes y mariposas, todo como si fueran sombras sobre tela rojo oscuro. Por la pequeña ventana pasaban las sombras de los árboles secos con la luz de la luna. Y la pared en que estaba arrimada la cama había un abanico enorme con motivos de flores pintados. Y a pesar de que se veía algo siniestro se sintió seguro dentro. No era como si fuera un hotel, era más como si fuera su propia casa.

KuraTsuki esperaba junto aun chico de cabello plateado un tanto largo para un chico, que vestía de negro con líneas azules en las mangas, tenía la mitad de la cara tapada con el cuello de la ropa y usaba aretes de plata en ambas orejas. Sus ojos eran de color negro azabache.

- realmente son buenos? – preguntó preocupado el chico.

- se supone que sí, todavía las 9 : 59, aún les quedan 44 segundos... – el chico se sentó en el piso, impaciente. – tu eres el que llegó demasiado temprano.

- creo que es algo importante de una misión.

- bueno, algo si es claro; son muy puntuales, mira – el chico miró hacía la dirección que había apuntado KuraTsuki, y vio a ambos llegar corriendo a todo lo que daban.

- demasiado puntuales... – KuraTsuki dejo de poner atención en él y miró hacía el otro lado. – ya llegaron... – se paró rápido. Kaho e Yoh llegaron faltos de aliento.

Frente a la academia había una arboleda que daba a un sendero que conectaba con la entrada Este de la aldea. Los 4 sintieron el caminar de varias personas, y el conversar de ellos, poco apoco pudieron divisar sus figuras entre las ramas.

Hasta que finalmente por la salida del sendero al terminar la curva, divisaron a 4 personas; Uno, el más llamativo era un chico de cabello rubio corto, ojos azules y vestía de naranjo, en la frente llevaba con cierto orgullo la placa de la aldea de Konoha. El segundo era un chico de cabello negro azulado, quien también llevaba la placa de Konoha en la frente, vestía con una polera de cuello largo que el tapaba gran parte del cuello de color azul oscuro, y pantalones cafés tres cuartos; en un movimiento KuraTsuki notó que tenía el signo del clan Uchiha en la espalda. A continuación estaba la única chica del grupo; tenía el cabello color rosa corto con las mechas de adelante más largas, vestía un vestido rojo con líneas rosadas en los bordes, un anillo en la espada, y usaba calzas negras. Tenía la placa de Konoha a modo de cintillo. El último era el maestro ( o Sensei), quien no era otro que Hatake Kakashi. Famoso por su Sharingan en su ojo izquierdo; por ser el Ninja Copiador.

El chico, Kaho e Yoh se pusieron tras KuraTsuki, quien sea cerco para saludar... o eso creían.

- ...Kakashi... – susurró KuraTsuki.

- Yo!... soy... – intentó saludar.

- tú eres... eres el... – dijo con ira contenida. Todos los alumnos miraban extrañados.

- Sensei, lo vas a echar a perder... – le advirtió el chico de cabello plateado a KuraTsuki.

- Silencio Sora! – dijo enojada. – el me robo!

Kakashi la miró extrañado, al parecer no la recordaba.

KuraTsuki hizo un movimiento con sus manos, y su cabello cambió de color a negro. Y todos pudieron ver claramente unas marcas destacarse en su rostro, una cicatriz en el ojo izquierdo, como si le hubieran atacado con un agarra, y otra bajo el otro ojo. Kakashi abrió grandes los ojos; había recordado quien era ella.

- eres la Anbu que tenía tres Bunshin con personalidad... ya veo...

- no es un ya veo... tu te llevaste algo mío. – a pesar de todo dijo todo con bastante tranquilidad.

- ...ah! eres la chica con muchas hermanas!! – KuraTsuki cerró los ojos lentamente, tomó aire, y se tranquilizó.

- eran mis Bunshin, no mis hermanas.. hablemos eso después Kakashi... Sigamos con lo acordado... – notaron que aún estaba molesta pero mantenía la calma a pesar de todo. - ...ellos con tus gennin? – preguntó mirando fijamente al de cabello rubio.

- si, que se presenten con los tuyos... hay que hablar el tema principal, no crees? – dijo mucho más serio.

- bien, entremos a la academia.

Antes de que los jóvenes Gennin pudieran reaccionar, tanto Kakashi como KuraTsuki se habían ido veloces.

Kaho se quedó mirando a los Gennin de Konoha... los veía tan distintos a ella... como si viniesen de otro mundo...

- veamos... – Kaho se dio la vuelta rápidamente asustada... el chico rubio la miraba de muy cerca.

- Hey! Me dijeron que aquí había un comedor... – indico a Kaho. El chico tenía el cartel "Hambre" en la cabeza.

- por que me preguntas a mí? – preguntó desconcertada, creía que preguntarían a Yoh primero.

- te ves como el mejor de los tres... – la chica de cabello rosal a dio una zancadilla, pero su rostro no reflejaba su enojo. Kaho se enojo mucho... le había dicho chico.

- ...la verdad es que estamos bien... no se preocupen - dijo sonriendo, la actitud del chico rubio la había avergonzado.

- ya veo... bueno, entonces nos vamos – miro a Yoh como al chico de cabello plateado. Los tres se dieron la vuelta para irse, pero escucharon un rugir peculiar. El chico del clan Uchiha estaba sonrojado y miraba aun lado; tenían hambre,

- si tienen hambre no tienen más que decirlo; esta academia es un almacén de ramen – dijo Yoh levantando el dedo pulgar. El chico de cabello plateado le dio un codazo en la cadera.

Antes de que el joven albino siguiera reclamando, Estaban los tres hirviendo agua y sacando ramen del as estanterías del destartalado comedor.

Kaho ponía un par de ollas con agua, e Yoh cortaba algunos nabos para freírlos. Mientras ellos hacían eso, el chico Albino se dedicaba de malas ganas a preparar servicios y bandejas...

Los tres de Konoha se mantenían en silencio y sentados, aunque el rubio se movía de un lado a otro con nerviosismo, y paraba un momento mientras la chica de cabello rosa le daba un patada por debajo del a mesa.

- fue un camino muy largo llegar, no? - preguntó Yoh con la idea romper el hielo. Kaho y el chico albino no lo tomaron en cuenta... – me llamo Yoh Arisugawa.

- yo soy Naruto Uzumaki!! El Próximo Hokage!! – Dijo de manera espontánea el chico rubio con entusiasmo, poniendo un pie sobre la mesa. L achica de cabello rosal a dio un golpe para que cayese.

- ...eres muy entusiasta – agregó Kaho de espaldas. – como crees llegar a ese puesto?

- por que soy el Número Uno!! – grito.

- no digas bobadas – le replicó el chico del clan Uchiha. Naruto se sentó nuevamente en la silla y miro con odio al chico. Era como si le lanzara rayos, y el otro joven tuviese un escudo.

- y como te llamas? – pregunto Kaho al joven.

- Uchiha Sasuke – Kaho abrió grandes los ojos, impresionada, pero nadie la vió, el agua de la tetera empezó a hervir haciendo sonar el pequeño pito del extremo. Trago saliva. – y tú?

- Kaho Korenaga – respondió. Levantando la tetera y laso tras ollas para servir el agua en los envases.

- y yo soy Sakura Haruno!! – dijo l achica de cabello rosa al ver que entre todos se sabían ahora los nombres.

- entonces eras chica!! - gritó Naruto apuntándola.

- ...es muy plana y tiene brazos muy gruesos, por eso no se le nota – indico Yoh sacando los nabos del sartén.

- eso es por que entrena – indico el chico albino deteniéndole el brazo con la tetera de Kaho; amenazaba con golpear a Yoh con ella en la cabeza.

- lo sé, Sora – era cierto, el chico supuestamente se llamaba Sora, KuraTsuki lo había dicho el día anterior. Yoh ignoro el intento de asesinato de Kaho y puso los nabos en las bandejas.

- Yoh, te voy a matar... – dijo Kaho vertiendo el agua en los envases y tapándolos con los palillos.

Rápidamente se fijaron que su pelea no era nada comparada con la de los otro lado del comedor, aunque Sasuke seguía sentado, se le notaba que estaba molesto con la actitud de sus compañeros. Naruto colgaba de la lámpara de la habitación e intentaba escapar de Sakura, quien al parecer le había quitado una pata a una silla ( y eso que eran metálicas) y trataba de empalar a Naruto. A Naruto se le notaban ya varios golpes, y un ojo morado...

- idiotas... – susurró Sasuke.

Al rato llevaron las bandejas con la comida, el comedor estaba inundado por el aroma del caldo, y de los nabos. En cuanto Naruto y Sakura sintieron el olor se sentaron a recibir su comida. Sora, Kaho e Yoh notaron que de repente era de nuevo una linda y "amable" chica.

- perdonen por no tener algo mejor – se disculpo Yoh.

- ... la verdad los tres son patéticos... no traen equipamiento ni comida... – advirtió Sora. Ninguno de los tres traía equipaje, y en el camino hacia esa aldea era un sendero que pasaba sobre un pantano, que no tenía muchas cosas comestibles.

- todo es culpa de este idiota – indico Sasuke tomando un nabo. – lanzó todo el equipaje al pantano.

- no es solo mi culpa!! También es tuya – balbuceo Naruto con unos fideos saliendo de su boca.

- tu no te adaptas a la verdad que uno te dice – culmino.

- ...son muy amables al recibirnos así – intervino Sakura. Naruto le seguía gritando a Sasuke, quien solo ponía cara de enojado pero no le respondía a los insultos. ("Inner Sakura: Imbéciles, si siguen así quedaremos en ridículo con esta aldea!!! Si solo pudiera..." ).

- se les notaba que tenían hambre – le respondió Yoh alegre.

- ...pensé que los ninjas de Konoha eran más responsables y eficientes – Dijo Sora quien ya se había terminado de comer. Miro a su alrededor a ver si alguien más había terminado; Sasuke ya se estaba yendo. – que piensas, tú Uchiha?

- pienso que los ninjas de la niebla son unos boca suelta. – Kaho no hizo caso, e Yoh seguía comiendo con ganas peleándose los nabos con Naruto. Sakura miraba temerosa.

- entonces que es tú aldea!! – grito Naruto dejando que Yoh se llevar aun nabo. – quieres pelear!!?? – Sasuke no dijo nada, Naruto apretó los puños enojado.

- ...no se que quieran probar, pero cada aldea tiene ninjas diferentes y especializados en distintas cosas... quizás en algunos casos sea más difícil llegar a ser lo que quieres... – dijo Yoh terminándose su pote de ramen.

- además Sora, ni si quiera somos ninjas calificados, aún estamos en la academia, no lo recuerdas? – dijo Kaho viendo que Sora se metía la mano en los bolsillos para sacar algo. – creo que aquí los dejamos, los llevaremos a la posada donde pasaran su estadía, si necesitan algo, vengan a la academia y pidan todo lo que quieran. Yo me retiro. – Kaho dejo su pote, que aún tenía algo de sopa. De dio la vuelta y al llegar a la puerta dio una pequeña inclinación para despedirse.

- Kaho san... – Sakura se paró preocupada. ("Inner Sakura: estos hombres... SHANDAROU!!"¬¬ que pasa con el poder femenino??)

Sora se dio la media vuelta, y camino hacia la puerta, pero no salió de la academia, si no que se dirigió a su interior. Yoh también se levanto, tomó todo l oque había en la mesa y se fue a lavarlo.

- que se cree??!! – gritó Naruto pateando una silla.

- no le veo el caso... – Sasuke también se dirigió a la puerta para irse.

- que les pasa a ambos!! Estamos en esta aldea por un permiso especial, y lo único que hacen es pelearse como niños con quienes nos reciben!! – les critico Sakura enojada.

- no es mi culpa que los que nos reciben sean cabezas duras!! – le devolvió Naruto. Sasuke se mantuvo cerca de la puerta.

- al menos fueron amables, y se tomaron tan a mal tu error!! Ni si quiera son ninjas aún!...

Yoh cerró la llave del agua se seco las manos, y se dirigió a ellos.

- quizás si seamos cabezas duras, no es normal tener visitas de otras aldeas secretas para nosotros... Pero les pido que tengan paciencia; a Kaho y a Sora les conozco de hace muy poco, así que no les puedo decir mucho de ellos... Pero todos los que aspiramos a ser ninja tenemos muchos problemas, y les pido que si nos comportamos de manera muy bruta, les pido que nos disculpen... – Yoh también les hizo una inclinación y se largó corriendo.

Sakura bajó la mirada, y Sasuke volvió a la mesa. Naruto por un momento pensó que ambos se sentían culpables.

- que les pasa?? Se acaba de disculpar... – Sasuke le miró enojado, no era el momento como para pelearse con él, ellos sabían algo que él no. – que ocurre?

- Naruto, tú sabes como se pasa la prueba para ser Gennin en esta aldea? – preguntó Sasuke mordazmente.

- no... supongo que como la nuestra... – Sakura lo cortó

- Esta aldea es conocida por sus asesinos, en la última prueba, a todos los aspirantes les hacen luchar entre ellos, y el último que quede con vida es el que pasa la prueba...

- que horrible... – fue lo único que pudo decir Naruto.

- ...ya que llegaste tarde a empezar la misión y nos diste problemas todo el camino no te pudimos decir la razón de esta misión – continuó Sasuke – hay muchas aldeas que quieren saber por que la prueba de esta aldea continua siendo tan sangrienta, Kakashi hará lo que pueda para conseguir el apoyo de algunos contactos que hay en esta aldea, mientras el logre eso, nosotros tenemos que recoger información para hacer la investigación, después otras aldeas harán lo mismo que nosotros si es que falta información. No lo olvides imbécil. – Naruto bajo la cabeza...

- todos aquí si quieren ser ninjas tienen que ser los mejores y si fallaron no tienen oportunidad de volver a intentarlo. – Sakura se paró – Para eso vinimos!! Para evitar que siga ocurriendo!!! – y salió corriendo. Naruto creyó ver una lagrima caer...

- así que trata de no parecer muy sospechoso, esos tres nos van a estar vigilando todo el tiempo que estemos aquí... quizás ni si quiera saben por que lo hacen. Estate alerta – El cuerpo de Sasuke hizo un "puff" y su Bunshin desapareció.

Naruto se dejó caer en el piso, respiro hondo, y pensó.

- todos ellos... ya firmaron su sentencia de muerte de manera voluntaria...

Naruto camino lentamente hacía la salida, como todos lo habían hecho, en la salida del a academia estaba Sakura sentada y dormida en la banda que estaba en ese lugar. En principio se tentó a asustarla, pero al acercarse notó que tenía marcas de lagrimas en la cara. Y sintió pena, todos sabían y por su irresponsabilidad había logrado ese efecto. Se quedó otro rato allí parado frente a Sakura.

- Hey! – Naruto se dio la vuelta y gritó, vió nos ojos rojizos mirarle fijamente. – relájate, soy Kaho.

- ...eres solo tú – dijo dándose la vuelta para ver si Sakura se había despertado. – tus ojos dan miedo.

- al principio no teníamos planeado que fueran a una hostería, se me ocurrió en el momento. Yoh tiene una casa grande, así que pueden pasar allí la noche hasta mañana. – Kaho se dio la media vuelta, mirando las arboledas que estaban frente a la academia. – Sasuke kun, te pediría que también me acompañases. – a continuación tomó aire y gritó – Sora, imbécil!!!!!!!!!!!! Ven!!!!!!!!!

Con eso Sakura si se despertó.

Sora salió del a academia molesto.

- tú también vienes...

A pesar de que se negaran o no se sintieran seguros, todos terminaron entrando a la casa de Yoh... preferían eso a tener a Kaho gritándoles todo lo que restaba del día, su voz era muy potente.

Yoh parecía muy contento, tarareaba alguna canción mientras les mostraba la casa y les indicaba donde podían dormir. Se tambaleaba mientras caminaba, y de repente se movía de un lado como si esquivase algo.

Kaho en un principios sintió pena por él, pues no era raro pensar que los de Konoha e incluso Sora pensaban que estaba medio soltado de un tornillo por moverse así de un lado a otro; pero no creía que pudiesen comprender por que lo hacía...

Aún no le cabía bien en la cabeza que los recuerdos de las personas que alguna vez habían vivido allí un tiempo determinado aún estaban allí haciendo las rutinas que hacían... cuando estaban vivos.

- AHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!1 – Sakura se había dejado caer al suelo asustada, apuntaba una puerta.

- que te ocurre Sakura? – preguntó Naruto viendo hacía donde ella apuntaba.

- a-a-... ACABA DE ENTRAR UN JARRÓN VOLADOR DENTRO!! – todos la miraron extrañada, y Naruto simplemente se echó a reír.

- no necesitas llamar la atención, por que yo... – Sakura le dio un puñetazo.

- no estoy mintiendo... – se dio la vuelta y corrió hacía Yoh – no construyeron tu casa sobre un cementerio, no? – preguntó con esperanza.

- la verdad es que la casa es un cementerio – dijo elocuente y sonriente. Sakura se quedó con l aboca abierta.

- todos sus familiares ya murieron, y están enterrado sen la casa – corrigió Sora para que no se hicieran ideas más raras.

- ...entonces... las tumbas está nen la casa? – constató Naruto tragando saliva.

- NOOO!!! Que miedo!! – Sakura tomó por el cuello a Naruto y lo agitó con fuerza, casi llorando.

- pero no se preocupen, simplemente se pasean por la casa haciendo las cosas que hacían en vida, nunca los tomarán en cuenta mientras estén aquí.

Sakura se dejó caer en el piso con la cara azulada.

- No le tengo miedo a los fantasmas – confirmo Naruto levantando el puño con energía.

- te vas a mojar encima en la noche – arregló Sasuke.

- TU ERES EL QUE SE VA A MOJAR ENCIMA!!!...

El grito llegó hasta oídos de KuraTsuki y Kakashi que miraban desde afuera. Kakashi se reía.

- esta bien dejarlo así? Preguntó KuraTsuki.

- no le veo nada de malo en dejar las cosas así; ojalá nos ayudaran en esto, sería interesante... – KuraTsuki aún así miraba con preocupación. – tienes miedo de que se lleguen a llevar demasiado bien?

- sí, preferiría que no tuviesen tanto contacto – e intentó alejarse. Kakashi la tomó del a pierna.

- y que ocurriría si logramos disolver la prueba de esta aldea antes de que ellos tengan que matarse entre ellos? – KuraTsuki dejó de tirar. – Kidara, no creo que ocurra lo mismo con ellos que contigo.

- quien sabe... mañana te daré los registros – dijo soltándose lentamente de Kakashi. – te puedo hacer unas pregunta?

- déjame pensarlo...

- las digo y después vez que me respondes; primero, puedes pasar la noche en esa casa? Hay cosas que quiero averiguar de ella. Y segundo; por que te tapas la boca? Simple curiosidad.

- si y no

- nos vemos mañana en la academia a las 12 de la noche. – Y KuraTsuki se fue.

El ambiente de una casa casi vacía se llenaba de gritos y risas, como nunca antes habia ocurrido y como nunca seguirían habiendo.


	3. Scroll 3

** Scroll : La casa. **

Pasado un tiempo Naruto, Sakura, Sasuke y Kakashi se marcharon. Dejando muy buenos recuerdos en la casa de Yoh, nunca olvidaría como se había reído el día que Naruto se quedó una hora en el baño cuando todos estaban enfermos del estomago por algo que habían comido. Tampoco cuando Kaho empezó a lanzar cuchillos con Sasuke; según él por jugar, según Kaho por matar a Sasuke. O el día que se equivocaron al hacer una broma y el pote de tinta le cayó a KuraTsuki en la cabeza.

Pero ya se habían ido, y todo volvía a su ritmo normal.

Kaho desapareció en el bosque que rodeaba a la aldea.

Yoh seguía su vida normal; trabajaba en las tareas del hogar y practicaba fuera de la casa de vez en cuando.

Y Sora, pues nadie sabía que hacía, apenas sabían como se llamaba y que tenía un muy mal carácter.

All legar las primeras semanas de evaluación, muchos desistieron; KuraTsuki ejercía demasiada presión.

-parece que Yoko tuvo una pequeña conversación con Kuratsuki... –observó Tsuzuki al revisar la lista de los que se retiraban durante esa semana – tres en una sóla semana.

-no creo... Yoko esta demasiado ocupada, la he estado rastreando con un bunshin y realmente que no ha podido conversar sobre los aspirantes.

-y si ese era un bunshin?

-no soy tan tonta - se ofendió Saya. – busque por el pueblo, y la he vigilado desde que empezamos a hacer la lista.

-entonces quiere decir que Kuratsuki esta haciendo lo que quiere.

-...debería detenerla?

-sin pensarlo te mataría, y te recuerdo que no es un gran detilo dentro de la aldea. Ni si quiera yo me atrevería a luchar con ella por algo así.

-creí que eras uno de los ninjas más poderosos de la aldea.

-soy el décimo quinto de la aldea, pero ella buscaría la manera de dejarme herido de manera mortal para que nos fuesemos juntos al infierno. – dijo muy en serio, incluso algo asustado.

-He oído que ella esta en el vigesimo tercer lugar o algo así, como puede ser que alguién así sea tan peligroso para las misiones y para tí? Los separan unos diez ninjas en habilidad.

-no siempre la habilidad es lo que más importa... esa mujer pierde la mente cuando se trata de luchar, y no descanza hasta matarte. De hecho pierde el control hasta con sus compañeros de equipo.

-...entonces la dejamos... tenemos que hacer una reunión para preparar el campo de batalla para el próximo mes. – Tsuzuki dramatizaba demasiado su miedo por aquella anbu según Saya.

Sora había discutido largamente con Yoko, pero no logró mucho, si lo echaban de la prueba a esas alturas todo sería un desperdicio. Así que partió a cumplir sus ordenes a la casa de Yoh.

-...entonces quiere decir que no tienes donde quedarte por que la instructora te dijo que no podías volver a tu casa, no? – Kaho llegó a esa conclusión despues de escuchar el cuento de Sora.

-pero por que le haces caso si es tu casa? Yo había escuchado que vivías solo. – incluyó Yoh.

-...es la maestra, tengo que hacerle caso – Se tapo lo más que pudo la cara con la capucha para que no se notase lo inquieto que estaba... aunque eso lo denotaba más.

-no es la maestra. Es la que esta a cargo de que nos matemos bien. Estoy viviendo en la casa de este idiota sólo por que no dejaba nunca de molestarme – lo miró un instante - ...me encargaré de que seas el primero en morir.

-no hay problema – dijo Yoh con los ojos brillanbtes de felicidad. Kaho suspiró.

-vez? Con este tipo no hay problema de que me relacione con él, porque una de las cosas que más quiere es ser asesinado, si lo llego a matar en la prueba no tendré ningún cargo de conciencia, ni con ningún otro por que no les conozco. Pero llegar a vivir contigo aunque sea un mes es peligroso para mi cabeza. – continuó fracamente.

-...eso no es coherente... entonces no deberías compartir con nadie.

-yo no comparto con él. Pero contigo es un problema. Por que no creo que tu desees morir.

-...y crees de verdad ser capaz de matarlo Kaho? – preguntó Yoh dejando unas galletas en la mesita.

-por supuesto – no estaba segura, pero su tono engañó del todo a los chicos. La verdad es que los ojos de Sora le daban cierto temor, pues eran ,los mismo ojos que tenían muchos ninjas de la aldea, la mirada de una persona que a matado a muchas otras.

-entonces no tienes por que hablar conmigo, lo que voy a hacer es vivir aquí, no convivir.

Y fin de la conversación. Kaho no dijo nada... dudaba mucho de ser capaz de vencerle... ella entró con no muy buenas recomendaciones, venía de una familia de cocineros, donde su padre había pasado una vez la prueba a causa de un un Kunai mal dirigido, y murió en una misión de bajo rango. Por eso todo el mundo se acordaba del apellido de su padre, lo hacían por burla... pero de todas formas ella era sólo su hija, no representaba qye tuviesen el mismo potencial. Por eso debía pasar la prueba a una edad menor a la de su padre, con condiciones más díficiles que las de su padre para que dejasen de hablar mal de ella por su apellido. No tenía nada que ver con la familia, tenía que ver sólo con ella, si a su madre se le ocurría dejar a su hijo particpar de la pruebas venideras era problema de ella, no le interesaba en absoluto el honor de la familia más que el propio.

Sora no comprendía exactamente por que habían algunas cosas en la casa que aparecían y no debían, como los jarrones que se paseaban por allí, o la leve visión de que alguien con kimono pasó por ahí.

Tomó una habitación que debió ser de una persona adulta; tenía sólo un biombo, el estante, y un jarrón acompañado de unas tijeras que debieron de servir alguna vez para hacer arreglos florales. Para ser la casa de un chico estaba impecable. Abrió el estante en busca de unos futones, que estaban ligeros y frescos, no tenían indicio alguno de haber pasado mucho tiempo sin uso. Se sacó la ropa, y se hecho a dormir.

_Hacía poco que había recordado, justo antes de perder la conciencia en el sueño, lo que habían dicho de la casa, no era un rumor, era un hecho totalmente concreto. _

_Hacía unos tres años se prohibio el acceso a aquella casa desde que habían reportado un olor a carne putrefacta que venía de ella. Nadie entró alguna vez para ver que había pasado... aunque era obvio, algo estaba muerto dentro. Pasados los meses el olor se volvió peor, y nadie entraba. El correo seguía llegando, las luces se prendían en la noche, los días de la semana en que se recogía la basura aparecían bultos junto al buzón. Y el olor persistía. _

_La gente trataba de ignorar el tema, y a veces juraban que el fantasma de la persona muerta no se había dado cuenta de que había fallecido y seguía habitando la casa como si estuviese viva. Hasta que un día el olor desapareció, y la casa se quedó quieta... _

En la región donde se hubicaba la aldea de la niebla nunca había demasiado calor, la mayoría del tiempo había niebla y hacía frío... por alguna razón tenía calor, se sintió húmedo... claro, había sudado mucho. Pero, desde cuando el sudor era tan denso? Sacó las manos del cobertor y las vió cubiertas de algo visoso, tenía algo que parecía grasa en el brazo.

Y _olía_ como en aquellos tiempos.

Pateó el futon con las piernas y se dió cuenta que estaba acostado sobre unas visceras y jirones de carne... perdón, lo que queda de la carne después de ser devorada.

Una sensación parecida al terror lo invadió junto con el asco. Se levantó lentamente... recordaba que tenía algo que hacer esa noche... eso no era real de todas formas... tenía que despertar. Pero como ocurre en una buena pesadilla, el había estado durmiendo... y se había _despertado_, no? No podía despertar otra vez. La capa gomosa de restos de musculatura se empezó a mover, no por paranoia... se levantaba, tomaba la forma de algo que distaba mucho de ser humano... pero lo era.

_...y no se había dado cuenta de que se había muerto... _

Y por fin fue capaz de gritar.

**AAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!**

Fue un grito muy parecido a un lamento, y a un chillido.

-entonces el montón de entrañas se levantó contra tí? – concluyó Kaho. Sora asintió bastante avergonzado. Después de gritar se habían levantado todos, y habían ido a su habitación. Al prender la luz la cama estaba igual de pulcra como cuando la habia sacado del estante. No había rastro de lo que el había oído y sentido.

-exacto... – aquello estaba quebrando su orgullo.

-...este tipo llegó hace unos seis meses, asi que no tiene idea de lo que paso en su casa desde nuestro punto de vista. Él simplemente sabe que su familia ya no esta aquí. No me digas que te pusiste paranoico por domir en esta casa? – Yoh había vuelto a su habitación por que Kaho se o había sugerido/ordenado, ya que cosas de allegados se arreglaban entre allegados, según Kaho. (recordemos que la casa es de Yoh).

-...no me interesa si no me crees... pero necesito cambiar de habitación – dijo tratando de parecer cobarde, trataba de hacer parecer aquel pedido como un capricho de orgullo.

-no me digas que tienes miedo? – dijo con una sonrisa.

-...dé-dejame dormir en tu habitación para que me creas... para que veas que esa cosa si aparece. – pidió a tropezones y con una cara roja que no pudo ver Kaho.

-si esa cosa aparece, que te aparesca a tí nada más. – dijo con malicia.

-por-por-f-f-favor...

-muerete... no te creo... he visto cosas extrañas en esta casa, pero nada maligno. Imagina que es un jutsu... ahora aceptas que tienes miedo.

-...no es eso...

-entonces que puede ser a parte del miedo? Convenceme.

-...él... Arisugawa te dijo que era su casa... te dijo que era un recinto militar.

-si, pero ya no lo es.

-aún lo es... la maestra... me dijo que era peligroso para alguien que no fuese de la familia asesinada estar aquí.

- no me ha pasado nada. Y ahora largate, si viniste sólo por eso, deberías haberlo dicho en un principio.

-no me entiendes, tengo que hacer lo que sea para sacarte de aquí.

-acaso te gusto para que quieras hacer eso? Es mi problema si me muero en esta casa, a Arisugawa lo mataré yo, así que no me interesa hacer lazos o no con él. A ti tampoco debería preocuparte, no es tu problema, te estas eliminando competencia. Largate.

Sora se incorporó, Kaho se dió la media vuelta, asumiendo que él se iba, Sora apagó la luz y se lanzó sobre ella, la agarró fuertemente de las muñecas utilizando un shuriken de tamaño poco regular. Hizo una llave sobre las piernas de Kaho y se mantuvo sobre ella apoyando un brazo a cada lado de la cabeza de Korenaga.

-...eres de la familia Korenaga, no?

-...si. – dijo mordazmente.

-yo soy de la familia Fumihiko... te suena ese apellido?

-...no me digas que eres ese primo desgraciado que andaba por ahí dejando el negocio de la familia. – Sora cambio levemente la posición de la llave que tenía sobre las piernas de Kaho,

-..piensa bien en tu situación, si te quiebro una pierna ahora, tardaras al menos un mes en recuperarte, y yo seré responsable de matar a Arisugawa.

Kaho estaba sumida en una mueca de dolor, y escuchaba atenta.

-te diré francamente que quería echarte de esta casa por otros medios, pero se ha hecho imposible a causa de mi personalidad, como vez no se convencer que no sea de otra manera que esta. – Kaho lo miró fijo con la cara sudorosa – esta casa tiene cosas que Arisugawa te contaría con que sólo se lo preguntases... cosas que el Kage no quiere que sepa nadie. Si matasen a Arisugawa, el jutsu sobre esta casa podria destruir a toda la aldea. Así que te diré que procedas a dejar la casa.

Observó una vez más a Kaho.

(pyon!)

Técnicas de reemplazamiento. Ahora estaba haciendole una llave a un futón.

Sintió el frío del filo de una katana a lado de su ojo.

-te lo diré claramente; la orden es no avergiguar cosas de más sobre la familia Arisugawa, no? ...No puedo creer que manden un familiar a molestarme, vete.

-me expulsaran de la prueba si no hago esto.

-tengo pinta de que me importe?... arreglatelas tú solo, si no haces un justsu y te vas de la casa en los proximo cinco segundos te dejaré sin la mitad de tu cerebro.

(pyon!)

Pyon es la onomatopella de las explosiones, osea el nombre del sonido que hacen los bunshin al desaparecer en una nube. EJ: Como le hacen en fruits basket cuando yuki o kyo se transforman.

Kaho salió de la casa siguiendo a Sora, que corría hacia la academia. Cuando se acercó al recividor, cuatro Soras la amordazaron. Pasados un par de segundos, cuando todo había parecido tan fácil, los bunshin y las cuerdas explotaron y se consumieron.

-necesitas más que eso para neutralizarme. – Se pincho el dedo con un kunai e hizo unos símbolos en el piso y el recividor se cubrio de llamas.

Sora apareció sacudiendose las llamas.

-matar a los otros aspirantes hace parte del examen...

Y la katana atravezó el aire...

Al volver Yoh la esperaba en la entrada de la casa.

-uno menos? – preguntó.

-uno menos.

Y no hablo más. Se suponía que a esa hora el padre de Yoh y su amigo ocupaban la parte de abajo de la casa, pasaron en silencio y volvieron a dormir.

Una varilla flotaba en medio de la taza.

-que suerte – exclamó Tsuzuki. Las cortinas plasticas daban una luz tenue de oficina al departamento.

-entonces lo haremos en 2 semanas más.

-...realmente que buen presagio. – dijo Tsuzuki frente al buen sigo que significaba esa infima ramita.

-Por favor Tsuzuki, pone una maldita atención!! – gritó Saya.

-es que con esto no creo tener que preocuparme más...

-...lo dice por que tu terminaras preocupándote por todo y él tendrá un tiempo libre. – aportó Yoko. Saya le arrebató la taza a Tsuzuki y se lo tomó todo.

-pone atención idiota!.

-...entonces en dos semanas más. – dijo el único hombre de la sala poniendo cara de profesional...

-contamos con Kuratsuki o no?

-ve a preguntarle... por que tu no sirves para organizar como matar gente.

Yoko indiganada desapareció de la habitación.

-te diré que a mi tampoco me gusta como dices esas cosas. – reclamó Saya.

-necesitaba que se fuera. De todas formas ya estamos a tiempo...

-ya hablaste con las otras aldeas?

-está todo listo, tenemos un arma poderosa, y una gran mentira, lo suficiente...

-yo insisto en que dejes la idea de ser Kage...

-no me pienso hechar atrás ahora, ahora que le dimos tanta información a la hoja y a la Arena.

-...entonces empezamos en dos días. – músito Saya desganada.

Kuratsuki estaba como siempre en el techo de la libreria, dormida con una novela sobre la cara. Yoko no necesito decir nada para que Kuratsuki bostezase como asintiendo y se marchase.


	4. Scroll 4 Shi Death

**Scroll IV: Requiem (Primer movimiento)**

La respiración acelerada, las manos rotas, y los bolsillos vacíos. Una sola daga en su mano y una bomba de humo... nada más. Sentía el sudor frío por la espalda, el aire helado de la niebla se le colaba por las costuras y por las tramas de la ropa. Sintió un poder apagado, probablemente alguien que intentaba esconder su aura, acercarse lentamente detrás suyo. Era inútil utilizar la bomba de humo con toda esa niebla, pero aún así quizás le fuesen útiles...

Vio una figura negra acercarse a gran velocidad por la derecha, cuando la niebla dejó de cubrir a la figura notó que eso era; era una silueta negra con volumen, como si alguien hubiese perdido su sombra.

Gran error...

Al segundo después un joven le había degollado, le robó la daga y la bomba de humo.

Y se perdió en la niebla... aquella sombra, totalmente independiente, se fue en otra dirección.

Sus ojos brillaban amarillos al lanzarle las bombas a aquella niña mientras recibía una serie de kunais en el abdomen. La niña explotó, quedando un montón de carne chamuscada en el piso con algo de tela carbonizada.

Sonrió contento... había esperado lo suficiente y se habían matado ya muchos entre ellos, lo cual dejaba pocos participantes. Los había contado a todos... debían de quedar por lo menos unos siete.

_-cuantos quedan?_ – preguntó una voz que pretendía ser de Saya.

-contando los cadáveres... creo que unos cuatro. – susurró por el pequeño micrófono.

_-como que creo que? _

-ven a contarlos tú entonces... algunos están tan trozados que no sabría decirte si son cuatro o dos .

_-cuenta los ojos. _

-no tengo tiempo para contar ojos, da igual saber cuantos quedan si de todas formas quedara sólo uno o ninguno.

_-...Tsuzuki no me quiere decir cuantos quedan._

-que mujer más ridícula. – dijo Kuratsuki con ironía.

_-...es necesario saber cuantos son exactamente Kuratsuki. _

-por qué? No es mejor esperar a que termine y después ver cuantos quedan?

_-...conoces los datos respecto a Kage?_

-...Kage? es ridículo, desde cuando en esta aldea hay Kage? Desde hace años que no lo hay.

_-por eso... desde hace unos 6 meses que tenemos Kage nuevamente. Pero es ridículo como dices; una aldea tan pequeña necesita un administración o un alcalde, nada más. _

-...déjate de explicaciones, con que me digas eso tengo claro que ha pasado.

_-...lo que me extraña es que no te hallas dado cuenta antes._

-como veras sólo leo novelas y nunca me mandan a misiones, no hablo con los funcionarios ni nada. Y volví hace dos meses a la aldea. – dijo sin avergonzarse.

_-entiendes por que necesitamos que nos digas el número que queda? _

-no, no se para que te serviría. – su pie toco un cuerpo algo tibio aún – encontré otro más.

_-mi mente superior lo entiende... así que no sé, haz de esos trucos que haces normalmente y dime cuantos quedan, como nadie te dice nada no creo que te interesa saber que haré._

-dame quince minutos. Con los pocos que quedan esto desde ahora se alargara mucho...

"_...te dije, estate seguro de que yo seré la persona que te mate. Así que asegúrate de que no lo haga alguien antes que yo. Nos tocaron lugares de entrada al campo de batalla distintos. Yo te estaré buscando."_

Era una herida muy especial, era como hielo que se le habría pegado a la piel y a la vez le quemase. Sentía palpitar aceleradamente su corazón y los dedos de sus manos. No había perdido el brazo, pero hubiese sido mejor hacerlo... hubiese sufrido menos.

Era una derrota vergonzosa... había caído en un trampa muy simple, demasiado. Si tan sólo no hubiese luchado contra ese bunshin no le abría pasado eso... nunca lo había imaginado; una trampa dentro del bunshin. Un truco simple.

Le habían puesto un sello por todo el cuerpo, su chakra estaba obstruido, pero no cerrado. A si que dentro de poco sus puntos de chakra se saturarían... y sería su fin.

Tenía que encontrar a Yoh y matarlo...

**Tenía que encontrar a Yoh y matarlo...**

Tenía que encontrar a Yoh y matarlo...

_Tenía que encontrar a Yoh y matarlo..._

_Tenía que encontrar a Yoh y matarlo..._

**Tenía que encontrar a Yoh y _matarlo_...**

Pero no sabía que hacer... quien fuese que la hubiese atacado juró haberla matado... quizás la única cualidad que tenía era resistir. Aunque creía más que el dolor la mantenía viva, un dolor que escocia y le mantenía la mente despierta. Era como radiación, incluso parte del pecho tenía parte de esa sensación pero en menor grado... así que su otro brazo lo podría mover sin tanto sufrimiento y quizás quitarse los sellos.

Con solo mover un dedo sintió que su huesos se rozaban y sus musculatura se contraía, sus movimientos se quedaron detenidos nuevamente con gran dolor. Sentía como su tendón se estiraba y estaba tan tenso que se rompería en cualquier momento. Movió todos los dedos y gimió. Pegó la cara contra la tierra y la mordió, los ojos vidriosos a punto de llorar miraban la niebla... Al mover el brazo apretó tanto los dientes a causa del roce que sentía en sus articulaciones que a final de cuentas las encías sangraron. Es como cuando esta enfermo y todo sonido es molesto, irritante. Volvió a morder la tierra, ahora barro de sabor metálico, y logró tocar uno de los pergaminos y levantarlo.

Por fin chilló.

El chakra se liberó como si le abriesen viva las entrañas.

-eres el último? – preguntó a la niebla.

-no... pero tampoco lo seré. – respondió.

-estás aceptando morir?

-eso quiero, pero no en tus manos.

La niebla se arremolinó más densamente sobre él.

Zabusa se rió un instante y al siguiente se puso serio. Le quedaba, al parecer, un solo insecto y se largaría de aquel lugar tan aburrido. Lo bueno es que aquel último insecto parecía ser fuerte. Todavía no era capaz de saber donde estaba.

Hizo varios sellos e hizo un jutsu: reunió toda el agua que pudo del ambiente. Poco a poco logró ver una silueta difusa flotando en la niebla, antes de poder verla claramente tuvo que esquivar unos kunais para después tener a Yoh espalda a espalda con él poniéndole un shuriken justo donde terminaba la columna.

-piensas poder hacerme algo con simple shuriken?

-quién sabe... _hengen_!! - El shuriken se transformó, una de las puntas creció desmedidamente y atravesó a Zabusa.

Zabusa dio unas carcajadas.

-...no sirve. – dio la vuelta atravesando el shuriken transformado como si fuese un fantasma.

En un _"pyon"_ el shuriken volvió a su tamaño normal. Zabusa empuño una gran espada que llevaba. En un intento de escapar, la espada en vez de llegar a su cabeza llegó al nivel de su codo. De alguna manera su brazo no se cortó, pero se escuchó el crack de sus huesos al quebrarse.

-...acabas de morir en mis manos. No sangras... interesante. De todas formas morirás ahogado, tus pulmones deben estar hechos trizas.

Yoh empezó a respirar erráticamente. Se levantó de todas formas, aunque no quedase mucho oxigeno en su cuerpo...

"donde estás Kaho?"

_-y cuantos quedan?_

-queda uno. Estoy realmente impresionada. Ese niño es un monstruo...

_-no me interesa ese detalle. Gracias. Aquí termina la prueba de este año. _

Tsuzuki se arranco la placa de la niebla, Saya imitó el mismo gesto. Se vistieron como para ir a una misión, y se armaron con todo lo que pudieron.

En las afueras de la cuidad alguien esperaba.


End file.
